


Sisters

by Nightglider124



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Drama, Familial Love, Fluff, Gen, Horror, Oneshot, Sister-Sister Relationship, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: It's about who has always been there for you and cared for you when your own did not. You don't have to share the same blood to be considered family. Oneshot. Originally written in 2016. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written after I watched Practical Magic for the first time since I was a kid. And I love Starfire and Raven's relationship in every variation and c'mon now if this movie scene doesn't suit them? What does? Originally written in 2016.

Wrath and ferocity smouldered and snuffed out the exuberant spark of her wide eyes; eyes that were usually luminescent with wonder and ecstasy. These piercing green orbs that usually spoke of her emotions louder than any words could ever hope to were bitterly twisted along with the soul that inhabited the body. The beautiful vitality that always resided within was hidden for the moment.  _She_ had been securely locked away as not to ruin his plans.   
  
She had been sprawled out over the floor with her limbs stretched out for hours now of course; it wasn’t really  _her_. It was that  _thing_ inside of her.  
  
Laughing, a deep, grotesque sound that was nothing but sinister, she rolled across the ground until she wound up lying on her stomach. Her dark chuckles became muffled as she buried her face against the fur of the carpet. Her nails dragged across the steel beneath the cardinal rug, emitting an ear splitting screech alongside hideous scratch indentations as she brought her arms in and pressed her palms flat against the floor beside her shoulders.   
  
With a sudden flick, her head lifted, revealing the spine-chilling grin that stretched wide across her usually serene features with the emerald hue in her eyes misplaced with raw, glowing scarlet. Her tongue slowly darted out and swirled over her lips before deeply inhaling the scent of the living flesh within the room.  
  
These venomous windows to the soul or lack thereof shifted upwards and locked with the soft indigo of the one sat warily before her. 

Whilst fury and disgust raged in the deep blue eyes, there was more. The mere shimmer of disquietude could not be overlooked. She gazed at her friend, wondering how she could have allowed such a thing to happen. After all, the cheerful young girl that was being manipulated in front of her was the purest of heart. She was a clear target for  _him_. She was the most enticing vessel to  _him_.  
  
She dropped her head, cautioning herself not to cry, not in front of this demonic parasite. Her short violet hair cascaded and pooled around her face.   
  
The monster in front of her slowly sat up onto her knees and tilted her head to the side, flashing another of those sickening grins that contorted her entire face.  
  
“What’s the matter, Raven?” He sneered, causing her to be partly thankful that it was not her voice. That would have broken her immediately.  
  
The empath refused to glance up at him to give him the satisfaction of his supposed triumph.   
  
“I suppose I would feel as pathetic as you do right now.” He taunted, “You tried so hard to keep me at bay, to keep me imprisoned and yet… I managed to attack you in one of the most perfect of ways.”  
  
Raven blinked before raising her own head slowly to stare at her best friend who was currently missing. It wasn’t her; it was that vermin that had haunted her throughout her entire life; always showing up when she least expected as well as least desired. Always there. Always watching. Always waiting for her to drop her guard.  
  
Head still tilted, her long auburn hair fell over her petite shoulders like a waterfall. Her skin had a blood-red hue to it on account of the recent predicament. Her uniform remained that of the purple and grey. If she closed her eyes, she could at least try and imagine that it was still the Princess herself sitting there rather than the abomination she called flesh and blood.  
  
The sorceress’ eyes darted over her contorted form and she spoke in a hushed whisper, “I’m so sorry for letting this happen to you, Starfire.”  
  
Using Starfire as a mere play thing, Trigon’s malicious chuckle erupted from the depths of the alien’s throat making Raven visibly cringe.  
  
“My daughter… Are you really so naive to believe that she is still here? She was easy to break. Whilst physically strong, her mind was timid; easy to rip apart until I grasped what I desired.” Trigon told her, sounding proud at the carnage he had caused.  
  
“You’re lying. I can still feel her. She’s there; you’re just in the way.” Raven hissed.  
  
“Still such a child in so many ways, Raven.”  
  
“Shut your mouth. You know nothing about me.”  
  
He smirked, “It’s a father’s job to know his daughter.”  
  
“You are no father. You’re an obscenity that needs to learn to stay down when I put you there.”  
  
His smile flipped into a snarl, “Watch your tongue, you filthy witch-” He lifted a hand and attempted to strike her, only to be thrown backwards.  
  
Trigon growled and sat back up, his eyes never steering from Raven’s. The dark beauty gave into her own smirk.  
  
He blinked before manically chuckling, “Do you really think this pitiful playpen will hold an all powerful demon such as myself?”  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow as she glanced at what he was referring to. He was sat in the very middle of a chalk drawn pentagram with black candles positioned upon every point of the star. She was easily gauging how frustrated Trigon was becoming as the flickers of the flames were coming more frequently.   
  
“It’s been successful so far, Trigon.” She spat, tilting her head to mock him.  
  
He bared Starfire’s teeth at her and rambled off for a moment in Enochian. Raven took this moment to cast a quick glance at her three remaining team mates who were stiffly standing by the counter in the kitchen. She knew they were petrified; even she couldn’t deny that feeling. She could only imagine what Starfire was feeling.   
  
She glanced at Beastboy and Cyborg who looked as though they had been fighting back tears. They weren’t alone. Raven was fighting so hard not to let any tears fall. She needed to be strong to save Starfire. After all, she was the one to blame for all of this, so she kept reminding herself miserably.   
  
The empath’s eyes alighted on Nightwing and she immediately felt her heart clench, watching her brother and seeing him in so much pain and distress. His expression was contorted and his jaw was set like stone. She could tell he wanted to annihilate Trigon for hurting his love in such a way. The demon had taken over her body and was using her like she was worthless; like she was nothing.  
  
He may have been wearing a mask but Raven could feel the fear and jittery concern coursing through him.   
  
What was probably the worst of all was that this had been going on for hours. Every now and then, Trigon would loosen his hold and Starfire would return to them if only for a few minutes.  
  
Raven couldn’t think straight. Her best friend; her sister was being violated by her father and the only thing the witch had been able to consider doing so far was conducting this ritual.   
  
They had battled it out with Trigon but it had been utterly heartbreaking. It was still Starfire’s body and they had continuous difficulty fighting him because they couldn’t completely process what was happening.  
  
However, there had been a moment when Trigon clearly needed to regain energy and Starfire returned, gasping and struggling to stay with them. Raven had rushed to her and tearfully begged her to hold on; telling her that she would find a way to stop him; that she wouldn’t let him hurt her.  
  
Raven had dragged every book that could possibly help her out of her room whilst Starfire convulsed on the floor. The empath desperately thumbed the pages of the ancient books, finding a defence spell; something that would typically render Trigon powerless. She drew the pentagram and asked Nightwing to gently move Starfire into the centre of it.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly to hold back the floodgates when Dick softly leaned down and kissed Starfire’s forehead as she tearfully murmured quiet and incoherent things out of fear of what was happening to her.  
  
Starfire had lay there, involuntarily jerking from the insidious experience of being repeatedly used by the evil presence. Her slender hand slowly searching out Raven for help. The Princess didn’t speak, she merely gasped and whimpered.   
Raven had felt tears drip down her cheek as she lay down opposite Starfire, reaching out and gripping the alien’s hand in her own.  
  
Tiredly blinking, Starfire fought to speak.  
  
“Please… Just… Just allow him… To… Be victorious…” Starfire struggled,  
  
Raven blinked and her heart dropped at how very broken her best friend sounded.  
  
“Star, no…”  
  
“Please… It is… What he wants… To destroy… What you… Care about…”  
  
Raven’s grip on Starfire’s hand tightened and her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“You look at me Starfire.” She demanded, “You once told me that you wanted to die after getting married and having a bundle of kids with Dick and growing old. You remember?”  
  
Starfire didn’t respond so Raven tugged at her.  
  
“Starfire, do you remember?”  
  
Starfire nodded weakly. Raven’s lip quivered and she shakily brushed some of Starfire’s hair out of her face.  
  
“Well that’s the way it’s going to happen… And on that day when you’re elderly and have accomplished what you wanted… That’s when you can die… But not today, Starfire… Okay? It is not that day yet…” Raven’s voice broke into a small whisper as a lump found its’ way into her throat.  
  
Starfire’s breathing was slowing and she whimpered quietly. Raven fought not to let her emotions spiral and in a swift movement, she let go of Starfire’s hand and rubbed her hands over her eyes.   
  
She cleared her throat and set to work on lighting the black candles, refusing to give up.  
  
  
And now here she was, waiting for an idea to strike her. The sorceress shifted in place as her father cackled to himself and leaned forward, crooning malevolently at her.  
  
“You cannot save her, Raven… You are too weak, too feeble and far too pathetic. Of course, if you agree to resurrect me and join me in taking over-”  
  
“I will never join you.” She growled, her eyes glowing a fierce white.  
  
“Then enjoy watching your friend slowly burn.” He paused and that evil smirk returned, “Although…”  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes.  
  
“This girl… She could be a wonderful partner to aid me in taking what’s mine… Whilst she too is weak and far too simple minded, she could become great…”  
Raven snarled quietly.  
  
“She is an interesting species… Alien mixed with demon… Now that could create something unstoppable.”  
  
Her dark eyes widened and she believed her face paled completely at what he was suggesting.  
  
Trigon grinned like the Cheshire cat, using Starfire’s lips as his own, “I could create enough spawn with her to create an army to be feared… Besides, she is clearly not so innocent in that area… So many intimate memories in this child’s mind…” His eyes swept across the male titans before landing on Nightwing and he slowly uncurled an index finger before pointing it towards him, “Especially with that one.”  
  
Nightwing gritted his teeth and glared, clenching his fists so hard, he thought he may actually have snapped something in his hands.  
  
Raven sent him a careful glance so that he wouldn’t do anything foolish.  
  
The empath sat quietly for a moment, debating whether or not to hit back at her father with mere words. She couldn’t concentrate.   
  
He was still very weak, hence why he had only been able to escape from where she held him prisoner within the depths of her chakra. After the last encounter with Trigon, Raven had decided to lock him somewhere that she could always watch him so, his demonic soul had been sucked back into the gem she placed upon her forehead so that he could do nothing but wait for the rest of eternity.   
  
She thought carefully. Trigon was only in spirit form right now so he technically wasn’t as much of a threat as when she had been forced to fulfil her prophecy and open the gateway for him.   
  
Raven shuddered at the memory. Her eyes washed over Trigon as he settled with his eyes closed, a menacing smile latched onto Starfire’s face and his breathing deep and intimidating.   
  
She couldn’t stand the fact that Trigon had chosen to possess Starfire of all people. In truth, she supposed it wasn’t a surprise. He had gone after the one who was emotionally closest to Raven and he had never been fond of possessing males so that put the guys at a somewhat advantage.   
  
Watching Starfire scream and pant in fear as he took control of her had Raven pleading for it to merely be a dream; one that she would wake up from at any moment.   
  
Of course, if he had a choice in anyone, he would have chosen Raven but since banishing him when the world had ended by his hands, her mind had an invincible shield. Whether he liked it or not, Raven was more powerful than her father and attempting to possess her would have been foolish. As long as she had her blood and powers flowing through her, she could-  
  
Raven’s eyes widened as it finally hit her. She understood what could work.   
  
Narrowing her eyes, she smirked at her father.  
  
“So that’s what you want, father? For you and I to rule over these worlds together?”  
  
Trigon’s eyes snapped open and he grinned.   
  
“Why else would I have created you and given you all of my power?”  
  
Raven shuffled closer to the edge of the circle, careful not to touch said circle in fear of breaking it by rubbing the chalk away even slightly.   
  
She tilted her head, gripping an object tightly beneath her cloak, determined to end this.   
  
“That’s all, father? If I were to join you, you would never try to harm my friends?”  
  
“If that’s what you wanted.”  
  
“Ever?”  
  
“I’d never touch a hair on their heads.”  
  
“And that’s what you really want, father?”  
  
Trigon leered closer and nodded, almost hypnotised by Raven’s apparent offer.  
Raven smiled, “Yeah?”   
  
Her father grinned in triumph.  
  
The empath’s expression twisted into a smug smile, “Well you can’t have it.”  
His smile melted and snarling, he lunged out for her. But Raven was quicker.  
She grabbed Starfire’s wrist and drew the cold, metal dagger from beneath the confines of her cloak and held it up.  
  
Trigon wriggled and tried to get away from Raven but as she suspected, he was a lot weaker than he was letting on. He physically winced and growled at her touch like it was burning.  
  
Raven snapped her head to the side to stare at the boys. The book of ancient rituals and spells that she had been studying during this entire situation appeared before them on the counter, encased in her black magic. The pages whisked through quickly until haulting on a certain page.  
  
“Start reading the spell! Now!” Raven yelled,  
  
Beastboy stepped forward, swiftly joined by Cyborg and Nightwing. Together they began to chant, “Okush katara erind mortaka siyuh, okush katara erind, mortaka, siyha. Okush, katara…”   
  
The sound of the boys chanting the spell faded away as Raven yanked Starfire forward, feeling proud at sighting the Trigon’s fear on her face.  
  
“Raven! What are you doing! Stop!” Trigon thrashed and yelled, angrily.  
  
She brought the dagger down and sliced the blade across Starfire’s palm, emitting a painful howl from Trigon. The blood seeped through the gash immediately. Raven juggled with the dagger and managed to slice her own palm too, wincing slightly but deciding that she’d suffered worse.  
  
“Maybe not biologically, but she is my sister and you are not taking her away from me. Ever.” Raven said through gritted teeth.  
  
With that, she clasped Starfire’s hand desperately, the blood mingling so that Raven could force Trigon out of her body. She wouldn’t have been able to do so through her mind because Trigon had created a barrier but now, her blood was mixing with Starfire’s, effectively creating a whole different kind of bond but one that still allowed her to defeat Trigon.  
  
Trigon screamed out loudly as Raven slowly forced him out.  
  
Raven tightly shut her eyes and wrapped her free arm around Starfire and pulled her as close.  
  
“C'mon, Star… Please…” She hushed, her eyes opening and glowing a bright white.   
  
She felt Starfire start to cling back and Raven shook slightly, praying that it was working. Raven gasped as images flew through her mind; memories that the two had experienced. The time they switched bodies, the girl talks, the times they had countlessly saved one another in battle, the comforting walks in the evenings to talk through their feelings about situations and certain males, crying to one another, meditation on the roof together, trips to the mall together and laughing at ridiculous outfit choices. The companionable hugs to let the other know how much they meant to them. That in the end, they were family. They were sisters.  
  
Raven felt dizzy and without warning there was an explosion of power between them that was so forceful, it knocked Starfire back causing her to  be flung through the air, slumping on her side by the boys’ feet. Nightwing immediately abandoned the book and dropped to his knees to hold Starfire.  
  
The empath too, was thrown backwards by the force of the power. She grunted as she hit the ground but it wasn’t over yet. Her eyes swept above her and she saw the cloud of red dust that had gathered. She knew that her father was waiting to regain his energy to possess again but she wasn’t letting that happen.  
  
Raven hurried to her feet and shakily floated up, immersing her hands in black magic and allowing her eyes to glow a furious white. She began to glow all over as she recited her mantra.  
  
“Azarath, metrion, zinthos! Azarath, metrion, zinthos, hekza, kitaya, motix!” Raven repeated over and over, getting louder as she got closed to reinprisoning her father once more.  
  
Trigon’s spirit was struggling and trying to fight her powers but even he knew, deep down, that he wasn’t going to win. Not now; not ever.  
  
He emitted a high pitched growl as he was encased back inside of the red chakra upon Raven’s forehead. The growl faded quietly as he was finally back where he belonged.  
Raven took a moment to understand what had happened; to realise that she had indeed managed to stop him again. She glanced around and sighed in relief, feeling no supernatural presence. She weakly fell to her knees in the middle of the pentagram, her cloak swishing down around her and blowing out all of the candles.  
  
She inhaled a few deep breaths to calm her rattled nerves and her adrenaline induced rush. Her arms were trembling as she heavily leaned on them.  
  
Raven blinked before glancing up at the small noise of quiet mumbling.   
  
Starfire was coming to.  
  
The empath held her breath, watching the Tamaranian as she regained consciousness and control over her own body. She was hesitant to rush over to her. She felt so guilty about letting it happen to her; she was unsure if Starfire would even want to see her.  
  
Nightwing smiled and the arm around her tightened and he continued to cradle her whilst brushing her hair out of her face. Her skin had returned to its’ glorious golden colouring and the fluorescent green sparkled through her blinking eyes.  
  
Starfire groaned, “Richard…?”  
  
The masked leader let out a big sigh of relief and stroked her cheek gently, “I’m here, Star… It’s okay now…”  
  
The Princess shook her head a little.  
  
“How-”  
  
Beastboy crouched down and rested a gentle hand on Starfire’s knee.  
  
“Raven managed to kick his butt without even laying a finger on him!” He cheered, proud of his girlfriend for managing such a thing.  
  
“…Raven… Where is she?” Starfire whispered, slowly sitting up with a still dazed expression on her face,  
  
Nightwing, Cyborg and Beastboy all glanced over towards the chalk drawn pentagram where said girl was perched. She felt her breath hitch, nervous if Starfire would be angry or if she would start crying.  
  
Starfire turned her head to glance at Raven but she stayed quiet.  
  
Raven exhaled shakily, “I… I’m so sorry, Starfire… I never… I didn’t… I’m just so sorry…”  
  
Her apology broke towards the end as her voice cracked, laced with misery and guilt. The sorceress closed her eyes and let her head drop forward, drowning herself in her own sadness over the situation that had uncontrollably spiralled this evening.  
  
Starfire’s eyebrows furrowed and she shifted out of Nightwing’s grasp, who attempted to reach for her but the Princess stopped him with a soft expression.  
  
She slowly crawled across the floor and joined Raven upon the chalk drawn circle. Raven’s head snapped up immediately, shocked by who it was sitting before her.  
  
“Starfire, you need to be careful-”  
  
Starfire completely ignored Raven’s words and leaned forward, wrapping both arms tightly around her. The empath’s resolve fizzled out and she let a few tears drop down her cheeks.  
Raven clung to Starfire, muttering apologies into her shoulder.  
  
“I should have stopped him… I should have protected you from him. I should have-”  
  
Starfire squeezed her gently, “Raven, please. You must cease with the blaming of yourself… What happened here today with your father… It frightened me, it did; however… You saved me.”  
  
“But, I-”  
  
“It does not matter how he escaped and what he did… In the end… You were the one to consider all possibilities of rescue and you succeeded… And for that, I am eternally grateful.”  
  
The Princess slowly sat back and gently touched Raven’s cheek and smiled weakly at her whilst Raven hiccupped.  
  
“Thank you, my dear sister.” She whispered, tears forming in her own green eyes,  
  
Raven’s eyes drifted to the cut on Starfire’s palm which had already begun healing on account of Tamaranians accelerated healing process.  
  
“I’m sorry about cutting you… I knew it was hurting him and I knew if I could mix our blood a little… I’d be able to use it to my advantage to stop him.” Raven explained, reaching for Starfire’s hand, “Here, let me heal you so it doesn’t scar-”  
  
Starfire retracted her hand and gently touched the wound with her fingertips, “If it is alright with you Raven, I would not mind if it scars.”  
  
Raven’s eyebrows furrowed, “But-”  
  
She smiled softly, “I know it may sound strange… However, it would be a constant reminder for me of how far you were willing to go to save me… It would be a physical reminder of how blessed I am to have you for a sister, Raven.”  
  
Raven’s shoulders slumped as she felt her emotions rampage through her. She nodded, “I’ll keep my scar too, Star… For the exact same reason.”  
  
Starfire beamed, noticeably it was weaker than normal but that was to be expected. With that, she leaned forward and hugged Raven close again, with the empath herself not pushing her away in the slightest.  
  
Raven shut her eyes tightly as she buried her face against Starfire’s shoulder, “You’re the best sister I could have hoped for, Starfire.”  
  
The alien smiled warmly, “And you are the best that I could have hoped for also, Raven.” She paused, “I love you very much sister.”  
  
Startled by the statement, Raven felt another tear fall down her pale cheek; shocked and overwhelmed by the entire situation.  
  
“I love you too, Starfire.”  
  
Suddenly there was a high pitched “awe” of appreciation for the two girls who were as sisterly as they came. The girls turned to see Beastboy clasping his hands.  
  
“We love you guys too, ya know!” He complained.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes playfully whilst Starfire quietly giggled.  
  
Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest and timidly smiled at his team, “I guess we all got pretty lucky to end up with a family like ours.” He commented, quietly.   
  
Cyborg sniffled, “We need a family movie night with pizza ya’ll.” He paused to sniff again, “I’ll call it in.”  
  
Raven looked at Starfire who still appeared physically weak. The sorceress unclasped her cloak and gently placed it around Starfire’s shoulders, earning a small, appreciative smile from the Princess herself.  
  
Smiling, Raven gave Starfire’s shoulder a squeeze.  
  
“Let’s get you settled a little more, okay?” Raven murmured, pulling Starfire to her feet with little effort, “You’ll still be physically weak for a while… But Cyborg’s right with ordering pizza… You need to eat something.”  
  
Starfire nodded as Raven helped her up onto one of the high stools placed around the kitchen island. Nightwing appeared at Starfire’s other side in mere seconds which Raven couldn’t help but smile at. He had always been protective of her and this time was no exception.   
  
He gently lifted a gloved hand and ran his fingers through her long auburn hair, kissing her temple too. His wandering hand came to rest on her waist and she nuzzled against him.  
  
Smiling she hummed his name. Nightwing smirked and dropped a couple more kisses against her soft face.  
  
“Mm, that feels wondrous…”  
  
Nightwing chuckled, “I’m glad I could oblige you, Princess. How’re you feeling?”  
  
“Somewhat tired… And quite hungry.”  
  
“We’ll sort the hunger and then we can get you napping, tucked up in bed with Silkie, yeah?”  
  
Starfire closed her eyes lazily and nodded against his chest. He exhaled in relief and glanced at Raven.  
  
He nodded, “Thank you for bringing her back to us, Raven.”  
  
Raven shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes downcast, unable to look at anyone.  
  
“Don’t thank me… Not when I was the one at fault for all this. Trigon broke free on my watch… Because I wasn’t paying attention and then he hurt Starfire and I didn’t… I couldn’t-”  
  
Suddenly, Raven felt a warm hand take her own and she looked down at Starfire who was still leaning her head against Nightwing’s chest.  
  
“Enough, Raven. I will not listen to such nonsense.”  
  
Raven sighed the girls’ name.  
  
“No. Please… No one could have predicted him escaping. No one. There is nothing you could have done but you were trusted with finding the solution to this problem and in that, you highly succeeded. That is what you must focus on. He is weak and trapped once more and you saved me and whether or not you wish to be proud of yourself for doing so, I am extremely proud of you Raven. You performed wonderfully today. Truly.”  
  
Raven remained quiet for a moment until Starfire squeezed her hand gently.  
  
“Now, can you please do the cheering up and feel proud of your accomplishment?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Raven.”  
  
The empath smiled at her motherly tone, “Yes, Starfire… I promise to behave.”  
  
Starfire smiled with her eyes still closed, “Good.”  
  
Cyborg breathed out in content and lowered his arm to his side once more. The four Titans stared at him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
“Stuffed crust, cheesy goodness will be here in 30 minutes or less. Now, someone go pick a movie for us.” He paused, “Just don’t let Beastboy pick one!”  
  
“Dude! I pick great movies!” Beastboy replied, indignant,  
  
“No you don’t, Beastboy. You always choose something with pointless gore in.” Nightwing returned, rolling his eyes behind his mask.  
  
He kissed Starfire’s fluffy hair and gently stepped away to gain control over their movie selections. Raven and Starfire shared a silent moment of understanding and companionship before Raven helped Starfire to her feet to move her over to the couch. It was good to have a best friend and it was good to have a sister but nothing beats having your sister as your best friend… 


End file.
